This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The ACCORD trial is designed to evaluate different methods of controlling Type 2 (adult onset) diabetes while diminishing the risks of cardiovascular problems from high blood pressure and high cholesterol. Ten thousand participants in 60 centers will be enrolled;there will be approximately 150 enrollees at the Geriatric Research Center site. The three interventions all involve FDA-approved pharmacologic treatments. All subjects will receive treatment for diabetes;50% will receive additional lipid treatment, and 50% will receive blood pressure treatment. The primary outcome is the first occurrence of a major cardiovascular disease event such as stroke or non-fatal MI. Secondarily, treatment differences in CV events, health-related quality of life, cost effectiveness, mortality, and microvascular outcomes will be evaluated. Outcomes will be measured by lab tests, self-reported questionnaires, and physical examinations. Monitoring will be done by the staff of the Geriatric Research Center (GRC).